Improving patient readiness for discharge is associated with positive patient outcomes. However, the managed care environment has contributed to shortened lengths of stay and less time to prepare for discharge. Prior to pre-admission testing, the GCRC nurse willc onduct the semi-structured interview asking subjects open-ended questions to identify the information which they believe is needed prior to discharge. The RN will construct a "needs" list fromt he information obtained. Additionally the subjects are given the Krantz Health Opinion Survey and the Measuring Function and Well Being scale to assess wellness. Active patient participation in discharge planning increases patient readiness for discharge and participation rests on two components: knowledge and preference. In a semistructured interview, 41 patients being admitted for nonemergent colon surgery will be interviewed at three points to determine their information needs and preference for participation: preadmission, pre-discharge, and post discharge. Understanding whether patient's information needs can be identified prior to admission and if they change is useful knowledge to providers in optimizing patient readiness for discharge and avoiding potential complications of short stays.